


Midnight walks

by peachyblush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Just a drabble, M/M, Midnight Walk, idek if it's good, nothing much rlly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/peachyblush
Summary: Being seventeen, finally, felt like nothing, to be honest. Chanyeol expected something. Some magic of sort to fill him up, make him happy - bold. Bold enough to go out for midnight walks without asking his sister to accompany him.





	Midnight walks

Being seventeen, finally, felt like nothing, to be honest. Chanyeol expected something. Some magic of sort to fill him up, make him happy - bold. Bold enough to go out for midnight walks without asking his sister to accompany him. Not because he was scared of owls, of course - even kids aren’t scared of them, God - but because his parents were scared that owls would prick him with their sharp beaks. Yeah, not him, he’s a grown  _man_.

“Chanyeol,” The boy freezes in his place upon hearing his mother’s voice.  _Shit_. “Where are you going?”

“Um,” He slides his foot into the shoe and straigtens himself, smiling sheepishly. “A walk?”

His mom raises an eyebrow at him. “Without your sister?”

“She has... um, she has some work to do,” Chanyeol lies balanlty, “I don’t want to disturb her.”

“But owls-”

“I’m a  _grown man_ , mom!” Chanyeol whines loudly, not because he’s scared of owls, of course, he’s a grown man, he already said it. “I’m not scared of those birdy things!”

His mother chuckles, ruffles Chanyeol’s hair and says, “Alright,  _big boy_ , come home soon.”

“I’m a man,” Chanyeol mutters to himself and leaves the house, combing his hair with his fingers.

It’s been a hobby of sort, these night walks. He likes walking on the silent streets, hearing the leaves rustle against each other, crickets making those nice noises, stars twinkling, occasional moon’s sight, and lovely streetlights casting their lights on the road. It’s almost like a dream to him, those streets. Lovely, simple, and silent. He’s usually the loud guy in the school, talking his mouth off (although he’s siilent and cool around girls), and making noise in the silent places. He understands why silent people are silent, it feels calm.

Calm like the ocean waves before a thunderstorm, and oh God, he could walk on those streets forever and not get tired of the view.

Chanyeol stops the moment he finds a short guy under a streetlamp. It’s either a short guy with bad eye-sigth, or a ghost. Chanyeol prays for himself because goddamn his legs are still walking towards the streetlamp and the boy.  _Oh God, please not a ghost,_ not  _a ghost._

Once he reaches the boy, though, he’s confirmed that it is a human. He’s glaring at him, as if Chanyeol killed his whole family and the short boy is ready to kill him. Chanyeol sort of wants to run away, but he’s jammed in his place.

“Uh,” He rubs his nape, “Hi.”

After glaring for a few more seconds, the short boy smiles a little (it’s a cute smile), a little apologetic. “Hello. I’m sorry if I, like, um, scared you or something.”

 _Did you mean to?_  Chanyeol wants to ask. But, it might be rude, so he shakes his head like he was debating about his bodily existance. “No, I was just suprised.”

“Bad sight,” The short boy chuckles, Chanyeol swears he didn’t let his heart skip a beat. No he didn’t. The boy extends his hand a little awkwardly and tugs at his t-shirt with another head. “I’m Kyungsoo, by the way.”

“Chanyeol,” He shakes the smaller hand, “What’re you doing at this time though, if I can ask?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Kyungsoo grins, Chanyeol doesn’t melt. No he does not. Kyungsoo laughs at Chanyeol’s face. “I’m kidding, don’t frown. I’m just taking a walk, and I thought you were a ghost or something.”

“ _I_  thought  _you_ were ghost,” Chanyeol chuckles, “Genius minds things alike, I guess.”

“I’m pretty sure it isn’t the actual saying, but I guess, yeah,”

They start talking, Chanyeol doesn’t give his mind to it, just occassionally adding his comments, and they start walking at some point between the conversation. They walk and walk and walk, and Chanyeol doesn’t notice who it’s one in the morning, while he left at eleven at night. He is reminded of time when his phone buzzes in his pocket.

He gives Kyungsoo an apologetic look, who nods, and picks up the phone.

 _“Chanyeol!”_  Comes his sister’s sleepy voice,  _“Where the hell are you? It’s freaking one in the morning!”_

Unlike usual, he doesn’t panic (not to show how cool he can be to Kyungsoo, of course not), and replies coolly, “I’ll be home, in, like-”

Kyungsoo gestures Chanyeol to cover the phone, and says, “My house is near, you can stay if you want, it’s pretty late.”

“But, we just met-”

“I’ll show you the whole house, I swear, I’m not an ax-killer or anything,”

Chanyeol chuckles, “Hey, so I’m staying at this friend’s house, I’ll come home in the morning?”

_“Which friend? I need the address in two minutes, okay? And give the phone to your friend’s parent I will talk to them about the inconvience.”_

Chanyeol frowns, “Yeah, yeah, fine, bye. His name’s Kyungsoo.”

He hangs up, a little grumpy, he isn’t any  _inconvience_. Kyungsoo’s face though, brushes off the grump from him, he’s smiling widely like some kid getting candy.  _God, does he look cute._

“My house is there,” Kyungsoo points at the green house around the corner, and grabs Chanyeol’s hand to pull him towards the house. “Let’s go!”

Chanyeol might not have fallen down on the road, but he definitely fell for Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> idek man, whAT IS THIS?????????? GARBAGE???????? PRESENTABLE GARBAGE?????????????


End file.
